The radio communication environment has been facing the problem of radically increasing data traffic in recent years. For this reason, as one of radio access technologies (RATs) of the fifth mobile communication scheme (5G), a multiplexed/multiple access scheme that uses superposition coding (SPC) has gained attention. Thus, SPC and technologies based on the scheme have been developed.
For example, PTL 1 and PTL 2 mentioned below disclose a technology in which, when a digital modulation symbol that is a complex number is multiplexed using a method corresponding to SPC, amplitude or electric power which can enable the multiplexed symbol to be appropriately demodulated or decoded in a reception device is set.
In addition, PTL 3 mentioned below discloses a technology relating to highly improving a successive interference canceller (SIC) on a reception device side for receiving signals that are multiplexed using SPC or non-orthogonally multiplexed using another method.